With Love, Harry
by Alexandra Romanovna
Summary: AU where Lily and James are alive. The story details Harry's experience of Hogwarts and James and Lily's day to day life. Told mostly through a series of letters from a wide range of characters such as Harry, Remus, McGonagall, Sirius, etc.


Dear Mum and Dad,

I DID IT! I GOT IN TO GRYFFINDOR! Hogwarts is amazing dad, just like you said. There was a GIANT that took us on boats to the castle, his name is Hagrid and he says he knows you guys! He even mentioned Sirius. I didn't get to talk to him much, because he was leading the boats and I grabbed the last one. But a boy I met in the carriage on the train, Ron Weasley (Mum do you remember? You talked to his mom on the train station!) said that Hagrid was the game keeper at Hogwarts.

Ron is great. He got into Gryffindor as well and he has five brothers, three of which are in Hogwarts right now and all in Gryffindor like me. I met Fred and George – they're twins and they remind me of Dad and Padfoot. Percy is older than them and I think he's a prefect. They all have red hair like you, Mum. Ron's the youngest boy and then he has a sister who's going to be joining Hogwarts next year.

I also met Neville on the train. Did you know he's got a toad? He lost it on the train and a girl name Hermione tried to help him find it.

Professor McGonagall is scary, Dad. She's nothing like you said at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure Mum's version is more accurate.

I made an archenemy today – his name is Draco Malfoy and hes a Slytherin. He tried to make friends with me but he insulted Ron and his family (they're purebloods but they're not very rich). I don't like him at all.

The Grand Staircase is extremely confusing. Dad, how am I going to find my way around the castle? The stairs keep changing and I'm scared that I'm accidentaly going to end up in the dungeons, looking for the Great Hall. What if I'm late to my classes because I got lost? Am I going to be expelled?

The food was delicious, just like you said Mum. My favourite was the treacle tart. Its even better than the one Marly makes! I saw Remus on the teacher's table, he gave me a thumbs up before I got sorted, and it made me feel better. I was scared I wasn't going to get into Gryffindor but I figured if I ended up in Slytherin, Remus could just do a spell and sort me into Gryffindor instead.

Anyways, its time for bed now. I want to get up early for breakfast tomorrow so that I have enough time to find my way if I get lost. I wish they handed out maps or something, that would really be helpful.

Love you,

Harry.

* * *

Dear Lily and James,

Congratulations!

I expect you already know to what I'm referring to, seeing as I waited until Harry had sent his letter to send mine. I figured it would be more exciting hearing the news from him rather than me. But then again, it shouldn't come as a shock that he was sorted in Gryffindor.

I'm afraid I must keep this letter short, seeing as how I have to go to the staff meeting in a few minutes.

That reminds me; James, are you absolutely sure that Filch confiscated the map from you in seventh year? Peeves set off some dung bombs after the Feast and it caused quite enough of a diversion for me to be able to slip into his office and nick the map like you had asked. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find it. It's possible that he figured out how to use it and has it on his person, but I highly doubt that otherwise I'm pretty sure he'd be giving out detention every other night.

I'll keep looking for it though. And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Harry as well.

All my love,

Remus.

* * *

 **A/N:** This story is an AU as you probably would have guessed. Voldemort existed but was defeated by Dumbledore two years after Harry was born. The Potters DID go into hiding with Peter as their secret keeper, but at the last moment it was discovered that he was the traitor and therefore, they were saved. Peter died alongside Voldemort in the final battle. The DADA jinx, was therefore lifted. Dumbledore accepted Remus' request to become the DADA teacher. Lily is an Auror, whereas James works in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad.

Mostly the story will be told through letters and other similar means of communication. Though since I am an avid Jily shipper, I might write their scenes normally to incorporate their witty banter ;)

 _Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review!_


End file.
